It is known in motor vehicles to provide a component, trim component or console (e.g. center console, floor console, etc.) for a vehicle interior. It is also known to provide a storage compartment within the component, floor console or center console. It is further known to provide a movable cover (e.g. tambour door) to cover or expose an opening within the component to facilitate access to the storage compartment. It is further known to provide a latch to secure the cover to the component when the cover is in a closed position and to provide a means to unlatch the cover and move the cover from a closed position to an open position. It is further known to provide a handle on the cover to improve ease of moving the cover to expose and cover the opening within the component.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved component for a vehicle interior with a cover comprising a handle that is hidden when the cover is closed. It would also be advantageous to provide the handle for use when the cover is in an open position. It would further be advantageous to provide the handle for use when the cover is disengaged from the closed position.